Tesaiga versus Grasscutter
by TigerK
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang face a new and frightening enemy.


Disclamer: I do not own Inu-yasha or The Grasscutter from Usagi Yojimbo.

A/N: You guys are the best. This is my third story on and so far you like my stories. Now this was written a few years back so it may be a little vague.

Kagome smiled as Inu-Yasha argued animatedly with Shippo. " Get offa me squirt!" cried the half-demon as the young fox demon tugged on his ears,"I'm not a horse!" Shippo snorted then grinned wickedly at Inu-Yasha snd said "You don't seem to mind carrying Kagome around, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha blushed and reached up and bonked Shippo on his head. Stunned, Shippo crumpled to the ground. Once he got up, Shippo rubbed the bump and growled " Gaah! Your always hitin' me on the head!" Suddenly, Inu-Yasha paused and sniffed the air. " What is it Inu-Yasha ?" Miroku asked turning his head to see what made him stop. " Don't you smell that...? It's corpses." Inu-Yasha said softly and darted off towards the smell. Inu-Yasha reached the clearing ahead of the group and what they saw shocked them. The small field was littered with the corpses of humans. "Uggh!" Kagome gagged. Miroku inspected the bodies "Hhmm. They were a band of robbers but strangely the person or thing that killed them didn't take their money." " Yeah." Agreed Sango " and I've never seen such a look of horror and pain on a face like this one." Miroku sighed and stood up " Well, even if they were thieves. They should get a proper burial."

Soon they came to a stop and decided to rest and camped out near a hot spring. Kagome decided to go for a soak in the spring. She sighed contentedly as she entered the bubbling water. A snarling laugh surprised her into waking. "Who's there?" Kagome cried as she blushed, embarrassed, "Miroku! If it's you I'm gonna slap you so hard you'll be able to see through the back of your head!" Then a voice, like that of something beyond the grave, sent chills down her spine. "Brave words for a little maid. Oh, and by the way, I'm not Miroku." The creature was about 7''9' tall and was dressed in a midnight red kimono. He had claw-like hands and feet and his face were that of a grinning cat with a sharp row of pointed teeth and pupil less white eyes. His raven black hair was tied into a knot in the back of his head. Noting Kagome's terrified look, the creature smiled a sinister smile "Don't worry girl, Kazunaga won't hurt you ..." His smile broadened " Much." Kagome put on her clothes and faced Kazunaga scowling " What do you want?" She demanded through clenched teeth. "The Shikon jewel shards. Give them to me and I'll make your death a quick one ." Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically "_That_ sounds fair." '_All I need to do is shoot him with one of my sprit arrows and I'll escape and warn the others.'_ thought Kagome. As if reading her mind Kazunaga's smile widened and he held up her bow & arrows in one claw. "Looking for these?" He asked calmly. "Well, if you won't give them to me, I'll rip them out of you!" And with that he lunged at Kagome. Kagome dodged in the nick of time. She ran toward the smoke of their campfire. She could feel the creature's breath on the back of her neck, when suddenly her feet slid out from under her then a sharp pain in the side of her head soon every thing went black...

'_Hmmm. Kagome should've been back by now.'_ Inu-Yasha thought worriedly, _'Maybe something happened to her?'_ "Kagome should be back by now." A voice said behind him. Inu-Yasha whirled around and stared at Shippo, who looked up innocently at and said "Do you think something happened to her?" Annoyed that Shippo knew what he's thinking, Inu-Yasha bonked him on the noggin. "What did I do!" yelped Shippo ruefully rubbing his sore head. "So, you're the half -demon Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha shuddered as soon as he heard the voice; turning around he glared at the demon standing before him. "Who are you! And how the hell do you know my name!" He demanded sharply. "It was the last thing the girl said before she died." It replied grinning wickedly. _'Kagome!'_ "What have you done with Kagome!" Inu-Yasha growled as Miroku and Sango approached. The demon looked pointedly at him and sniffed "I already told you, fool; I killed her. Now...if you'll hand over the jewel shards." Inu-Yasha withdrew his Tetsusaiga and muttered "Over my dead body!" "As you wish." The demon responded coolly and drew his sword. It was an emerald green blade about 5'' 3' long and a blood red hilt in the sunlight the blade turned a glassy green colour. Inu-Yasha smirked "Pretty little toy ya got there let's see what it can do!" Inu-Yasha raised his sword and charged him. The demon calmly raised his sword and, amazingly, blocked his attack. "Can't you do better than that, sonny?" The demon sneered. "What did you say!" Shouted Inu-Yasha angrly and cried "Backlash wave!" Slamming the sword down, sending the attack straight towards him. _'Heh, it's all over now.'_ He thought as he saw the attack struck its target. A light green light shot towards Inu-Yasha, thinking quickly, he jumped side ways dogeding the attack but it grazed his side causing a deep gash to form on his ribs. "You'll have to do better than that kid." It said mockingly "Kazunaga's just getting started!" Miroku narrowed his eyes and tugged at the beads around his right arm "Wind Tun--aah!" He had barely gotten the words out when Kazunaga stabbed him just below his right shoulder bone Miroku staggered backward and collapsed onto the ground. "Lord Monk!' gasped Sango as she rushed to tend to him. "It's not a fatal wound. Pity thought, but he will bleed to death." Kazunaga said with a slight smile. Clutching his badly bleeding side Inu-Yasha saw his chance to attack. "Scar of Wind!" And launched the attack at him. Kazunaga raised his sword, bringing it down, and shouted "Earth bolts!" And overpowered Inu-Yasha's attack sending both attacks reeling back at him. Inu-Yasha managed to dodge the first attack but the second send him soaring about 12 feet away. As he struggled to get up he thought one word _'Damn.'_ Sango tried to stop Kazunaga with her Boomerang Bone and Kirara lunged at him but Kazunaga sent them flying like rag dolls. "You're finished Inu-Yasha. Ahahaha! _Finished_!"

_''What happened? Where am I?''_ Kagome thought as she slowly regained consciousness it was nearly noon and there was a small pool of blood where her head had lain. Wincing at the shooting pain in her temple she felt around for her bow arrow. As soon as she found them she stood up, wobbly, and used it as a makeshift walking stick. 'I must help Inu-Yasha.' she thought deturmindly _'I just hope I'm not to late!''_

Inu-Yasha, breathing hard, propped up against the trunk of a tree. "Damn! He's just too fast." He panted as he looked over his shoulder. "Come on out Inu-Yasha...I'll find you soon. I won't track you by the sent of your blood that'd be too easy. It's your sword, Inu-Yasha; your sword will be your demise." Kazunaga hissed quietly. "What do you mean Kazunaga!" Inu-Yasha shouted ducking behind another tree. The demon turned around and stalked towards Inu-Yasha as he explained "Your sword emits a power that only certain demons can sense," he swung his sword narrowly missing Inu-Yasha's head. "And fortunately for you I happen to be one of them." He jabbed and his sword stuck in the bark. As Kazunaga struggled to free his sword, Inu-Yasha charged from behind the tree getting ready to slice Kazunaga in half. Kazunaga just smiled and pulled the sword out easily, sidestepped Inu-Yasha, and struck him through his shoulder, pinning him against the tree. "It saddens me that you're not using this sword to its full potental." He muttered as he jerked his sword out violently. "Well let me fix that!" Inu-Yasha growled and turned to strike him again. Kazunaga dodged, again, and stabbed Inu-Yasha through the same spot on his shoulder. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground when the sword was wrenched free. "And now," murmured Kazunaga evilly "to take your sword, your shards, and your life!" Then, without warning the demon stiffened and looked over his shoulder. From in front of him Inu-Yasha could see the shaft of an arrow sticking out of Kazunaga's scabbard and beyond that he saw... Kagome! She had blood running down one side of her face and looked a little unsteady, but she managed to shoot the arrow just the same. Seeing his chance, Inu-Yasha raised the Tetsusaiga and yelled "Scar of Wind!" And cut the demon to pieces. Kazunaga had a surprised look on his face then suddenly there was a flash of purple light and he disappeared. Wearily, Kagome swayed and collapsed. Inu-Yasha ran to check on her 'She has a bad crack on her head and it looks fatal.' He stood up and stared at the spot were Kazunaga had evaporated "Who the hell _was_ that guy?" He whispered angrly.

(To be continued...)

(Shippo's Voice)

After defeating the demon Kazunaga, the others and I decide to rest and wait for Kagome to regain consciousness. Meanwhile, in a village not far away Kazunaga is revived and seeks revenge but is hindered by a new travelling companion.

Next episode: Kazunaga's return!

What? He has a niece!


End file.
